Blossom
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: A new student has joined Konoha High School and rumors are flying everywhere. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't care much; unbeknownst to his classmates and fans, he's taken. He still dreams about his Cherry Blossom, the beautiful girl that's held his heart for the whole time she was gone. After two years apart, she turns out to be in all his classes. But why's she trying so hard to avoid him?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys! This is my newest story, ~Blossom~! I really like this one... I love the endless possibilities of what I could do with it! I got this idea while thinking about my mom's profession, a classmate, and what I would hate to get in high school. The end result is... this! :) By the way, I love you all for the reviews! They've been inspiring and they really helped me out on some things! XOXO ...Back to the story! I'm feeling experimental, so I'm trying out a different pair: KibaIno. You don't find those two together very much, and I wanted to try something newer... So voila! KibaIno! If I like it, then I'll keep putting KibaIno stories together, but I also like ShikaIno... So we'll see which wins. :) *Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or the characters. All I own is the fanfic! :) I only wish I owned _Naruto,_ but I don't. Wishful thinking... XD I hope you like it! (Please tell me what you think, what I can do better, and maybe where you want me to take this one? I have too many ideas to pick just one, so a little help would be appreciated!) Bye!

* * *

**~Chapter One: Flashback~  
*Sakura's POV, the Haruno's car, en route to Konoha***

It was all coming back to me now. As we drove, images swirled up from two years ago, when we had to disappear to Suna, and all for me. Images of blurred scenery flashing past, unclear from my tears, and memories of playing with Sasuke-kun in fields of green grass and crying when I told him I had to leave for a while. His frozen figure haunted my memories, and in my dreams, he was always crying.

"Sakura-chan, we have only fifteen minutes until we get there, okay? Hold on a bit more." Okaasan's thumb brushed away my tears as they slid down my cheeks. "It hurts remembering this, but I want to be here. If it works out for you to be here, then I want to let you come here with me. Isn't Konoha High School one of the top nation schools? And the Hospital is supposed to provide the best care..." I trailed off as my voice broke, talking about me. My condition was worsening every day, but I held on for my parents' sake. My mother gently squeezed my hand, but her eyes widened in horror when she let go, and I saw the bruise forming already. Shaking my head, I told her with my eyes that it wasn't a big deal.

My eyes strayed back to the window as okaasan turned to face the front again. We were getting closer the whole time. The scenery grew more familiar with each turn we made. Reaching into my bag, I pulled the hat off my head and placed my long wig on my head, arranging it so my bangs hung partway down into my eyes in a slightly sexy look. My green eyes shifted to the window again as my mind formed a picture of his face as I remembered it. _Black hair that defied gravity, dark, expressive eyes, pale skin, and a small smile... He's so beautiful, but that was from two years ago! I wonder if he's changed any... We were kids then, after all._

***Sasuke's POV, Konoha High School***

"Hey, Teme! Didja hear? We're getting a new student!" Every head in the cafeteria turned as Naruto shouted the news. He saw me glaring at him and noticed the quiet and apologized. "Sorry, guys! Nothing important! Carry on doing... whatever it is you're doing." The groups of girls clustered at surrounding tables shot evil looks at Naruto while fawning over me. I turned my head dismissively, almost able to hear them pout."Dobe, what were you spouting off about?"

Naruto/Dobe leaned closer in a confidential manner. "Rumor has it that a new student is transferring to our school today! Haven't you heard the whispers? She's supposed to be really cute." "Naruto Uzumaki! Do not think that it's a girl! I heard that it's a really cute guy!" Ino squealed, crashing into us with Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji in tow. Hinata spoke up. "I-I hope that i-it's a girl," she whispered, her voice shaking as her face turned pink from Naruto's close proximity. "If i-it is a girl, t-then I-I'd like to get to know her." Neji rolled his eyes slightly as Naruto grinned at Hinata, causing the girl's face to erupt into a blush. Tenten elbowed Neji, eyeing him and then Hinata, and Ino linked arms with Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey!" Karin crashed into me, her arms wrapping around me, pinning me and trapping my hands in my pockets. "Karin, get off me." She pouted at me. "But Sasuke-kun..." "Get. Off. Now," I gritted out between my teeth. "Fine. But I wanted to surprise you! The Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up soon... want to go with me?" She giggled like an idiot and batted her overdone eyes at me. "Sorry, I'm taken."

"But- Wait, what?!" Karin stared at me incredulously before recovering her composure. "Aw, Sasuke-kun, don't tease me like that..." I shook my head in annoyance. "I'm not kidding. I have someone else, okay?" Karin's eyes narrowed. "Well," she purred into my ear, squishing herself against me, "get rid of her, whoever she is. No one can surpass me! I'm everything you want... everything that you need... So dump her and be with me, Sasuke-kun!"

Anger boiled inside me. Karin had her head against my chest, so she couldn't see my eyes glitter with suppressed anger. She could see Naruto backing off a few steps, though, and turned her head to look up at me. "What-" I glared at her and she froze, her eyes going wide as she stared at me. I saw myself reflected in her deep red eyes. My own eyes shone red. I pushed her away, and she fell onto her derriere in front of everyone as I growled under my breath. "Don't EVER talk about her that way! You have no idea who she is... get out of my sight!" Karin stood slowly and backed away to her friends, her wide eyes fixed on me the whole time. Turning on my heel, I muttered to the dobe, "Don't wait up," and left.

Glaring at my reflection, I saw the mirror start to crack under the intensity of my anger. I swore, punching the wall, not caring that my knuckles started to bleed as plaster rained down. Taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror again. No red eyes glared back at me. Instead, my familiar, mysterious black eyes greeted me, composed and seemingly empty for anyone that didn't know me. Walking out the door, I strode into my class just as the bell rang.

Sitting down in my seat in the back of the room by the window, I noticed a student running into the school and smirked slightly. _Sucks for you, but you'll be lucky if you're in Kakashi's class with me... He's always late, anyway._ Kakashi walked through the door right when I finished my thought, and I smirked. Twenty minutes late again. "Okay, class, we have a new student joining us... She should be here, somewhere..." Puzzled he looked around, and a girl tripped through the door. Kakashi turned in time to catch her as she fell towards the ground. "A-arigatou, Sensei!"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw her. The long pink hair, pale skin, and green eyes searching the room fell on me, and she jumped slightly before wrenching her gaze away to rest on Kakashi. "Everyone, this is our newest student. Make her feel welcome." Nodding at her, Kakashi opened up his orange book. "H-hello, I'm Haruno Sakura! I hope we can be friends... It's going to be strange getting used to how this place has changed in two years." With that, she flashed a smile and looked expectantly at Kakashi. "There's a seat open next to Uchiha, in the back row by the window. You may sit down, Miss Haruno."

I watched her navigate her way to the back of the classroom, avoiding my gaze the whole time. I felt vaguely frustrated by this, but I wasn't sure why. Whispers were circulating through the classroom as she walked towards me. "She's hotter than the rumors suggested!" "*Sigh* think she'd go out with me?" "She'd better stay away from Sasuke-kun! I don't care if he says that he's taken... he's still mine!" Karin's voice rose up, louder than necessary, and Sakura froze in her seat. Her gaze flickered to meet mine for a moment, and I was shocked to see the hurt in her brilliant green eyes, quickly masked by indifference. She gingerly set her things on her desk and sat down, her hair falling over her eyes slightly in a sexy look that had me itching to brush it away for her. But for right now, I was puzzled by her behavior.

_*Flashback*_

_"Why do you have to go? Sakura-chan, I don't want you to leave!" Thirteen-year old Sasuke scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, shocked to see that tears were streaming down his face. "I just have to go, Sasuke-kun... I can't say why! But I want to stay too..." Sakura launched herself at him, hugging him with such force that he staggered back a step. His arms encircled her, and they cried together for a few minutes before she pulled away. "Can we make a promise?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears, but a bit of hope had kindled in them as well, halting the tears. "I want you to wait for me until I come back. When I come back, I'll be yours. You have to promise me that! I promise I'll uphold my end of the deal!" She held out her pinky, tears glittering on her cheeks. He wrapped his finger around hers, wanting to not let go if it meant she would stay. A smile touched her face, and Sasuke wiped her tears away, attempting to smile. His expression wavered and collapsed, tears filling his vision again. A soft pressure on his cheek halted his tears. Sakura drew back, giving him a smile through her tears. "I promised, and you promised! I'll come back someday! I swear! But I have to go now." She backed away as he reached for her. Turning, she fled, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed, and Sasuke collapsed, his own body convulsing uncontrollably in sadness as he cried for the first time in his life. But he held onto her promise, latching onto it like a drowning man when the seas grew too rough. And it held him afloat._

"Teme! C'mon, we'll be late for class! Anko always gets mad if we're late, so hurry up! You may be the star of school sports, but I personally don't want to have to run an extra two miles today!" Naruto's hand waved in my face, pulling me out of my memories. "Shut up, dobe, I'm coming." I looked up in time to see a flash of pink disappearing through the door._ Is she avoiding me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two: Crippled~  
*Sakura's POV***

I groaned as I leaned against the building. Just my luck. In my hurry to get out of the classroom and away from him, I forgot my map of the school. I had no idea where I was going, and the bell rang shrilly, cutting off my thoughts. Great. The warning bell that I had two minutes to get to class. I didn't know how to get there, though...

"A-are you lost?" A soft voice made me look up. Gazing down at me was a pale, beautiful girl with lilac-colored eyes. Her black hair framed her face and hung down to her back. "Y-you're Haruno S-Sakura, right? I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Do you need help?" Nodding warily, I pushed off the wall to stand in front of her. She was just about an inch taller than me, but she looked nice... "Where are you going?" I looked at my schedule. "I have Gym with Anko-sensei..." She smiled dazzlingly, stunning me slightly. "So do I! I can walk you around, if you want..." Her voice got shy again, and I smiled at her. "Thanks, Hinata. I think I'll take you up on that offer. It's a promise!"

While we walked to class, she told me about her friends, gaining confidence as I listened and chatted with her. "Anko-sensei! Gomenasai for being late... I was showing Sakura-chan how to get here! She was lost..." I stepped forwards. "Gomenasai, sensei! It won't happen again. I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student? I transferred here today, and I lost my map..." Anko-sensei smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, Sakura-chan. Now you know how to get here, and it looks like you've met Hinata. She's a lovely girl; I'm sure you two will hit it off well." Anko-sensei handed me a uniform. "Here is our gym uniform. Go and get dressed; we need to start class." Hinata and I nodded in synchronization. "Hai!"

Hinata started running to the locker room, but I lagged back, remembering the note. "Anko-sensei, I have something for you!" Handing over the note, I tried not to wince as she read it twice, looking at me several times critically. "Very well, Sakura-chan. You look like you still want to participate in my class; I'll make you a deal. Don't push yourself too hard, and I'll let you participate in whatever you can. Deal?" At my ecstatic nod, she smiled and dismissed me.

"What was that about, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, curiosity all over her face. I wracked my brain for an answer that wouldn't give away too much. "Um, doctor's note and physical! I was told it was necessary..." Hinata gave me a doubtful look, but shrugged it off. Changing quickly, we emerged just as Anko-sensei called the students to her. Giving me a look, she motioned for me to come forwards. "We have a new student. Doubtlessly, you have all heard of her; now you will meet her yourself. She'll be with us until graduation, so you'd best get along! She's not going anywhere anytime soon." Bowing slightly, I introduced myself again. I didn't go too low, afraid that my wig would slip off and expose me if I did. No one wanted to talk to someone who could be nicknamed 'Baldie'.

I felt eyes on me as I straightened and walked back to stand beside Hinata, but one pair stood out more than the others. Sasuke's dark, intense gaze burned a hole in my back as I walked, bringing back memories. _Laughter. Chasing each other around the park. His eyes on me. Standing in front of him in the rain, making that damned promise, and then running away as I cried. Turning back at the very last second to see him sobbing on the ground. Leaving Konoha for two years, haunted by him in my dreams._

I felt myself sway as I reached Hinata, and I tripped over something. My eyes popped wide as I was wrenched from my memories, and I panicked as I saw the ground coming up fast. I sensed someone step forward to help me, but I was already moving. Quick as a cat, I threw my weight sideways, against the wall of the gym. It worked, like it always did. I caught myself and sighed mentally in relief. No gigantic bruises this time; no strange questions about how I'd gotten them later. However, more than a few strange looks when I turned around.

Hinata was openmouthed, her pale eyes wide. She wasn't alone; most of my class was in a state of shock from my movements. I remembered the foot that had tripped me, and turned to see the girl hissing under her breath. "Karin, go to the principal's office immediately. That's no way to behave towards a new student." Anko-sensei's voice echoed around the gym, jerking my classmates out of their stupor. Hinata rushed towards me, flanked by two other girls. "Sakura-chan! Are you all right?" Hinata looked so worried that I smiled reassuringly. "That was cool! How'd you do that?" The brunette standing beside Hinata looked at me in amazement. "By the way, I'm Tenten! I'm one of Hinata's friends, which makes me your friend too! The beanpole blonde next to me is Ino. We've been friends forever, but I like you! Welcome to our group!" Tenten grinned enthusiastically at me, making it impossible not to smile back. Ino 'hmphed', crossing her slender arms, and gave me a smile. "It's not just us girls, though. Wait until you meet the guys! They're awesome, and I'm sure you'll like them. But I'm curious, too. Where'd you learn that trick?"

I looked down shyly while answering. "I learned it from an old friend a long time ago." They were satisfied with my answer, and began leading me with them as our class moved outside. While they chattered and argued, I thought back to the friend that had taught me that trick. _"You're not doing it right, Sakura-chan! You need to do it like this," he said patiently, showing me again how to do it. His black hair whipped around a bit as he threw himself towards the wall, his black eyes focused on the task at hand. Catching himself, he looked back at me. "Okay, now show me how you do it!" I tried again, almost catching myself successfully. I fell over at the last second, caught by Sasuke. I pouted. "This is impossible. Can we take a break, Sasuke-kun?" I looked at him shyly as I added the endearing honorific at the end. His face colored up a bit, but he nodded, his eyes dancing and his mouth curling into a smile._

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?!" Ino was shaking me slightly, her grip on my shoulders tight. I winced, already able to feel the bruise forming, and I looked up at her in confusion. "Ino-chan, why am I on the ground?" Tenten stepped crouched next to me, concern in her dark eyes. "You fell behind us when you spaced out. There was a branch in the way, and you tripped over it. You didn't seem to notice when you fell. Hinata caught you and put you here, on the sidelines. Are you really okay, Sakura-chan? Cuz if you're not, we need to tell Anko-sensei, and you'll need to go to the nurse. You scraped your knee pretty badly." Horrified, I looked down to see a bloody gash on my knee. "Shit... Not good," I muttered under my breath.

"What's going on here?" Anko-sensei came up behind me, and Ino stood up to tell her what happened. I rubbed my shoulders, adjusting the uniform to cover the places her hands had been. There were bruises already forming light purple-blue patterns on my skin. "Sakura-chan, you are excused from class. Go to the nurse's station and get that seen to," Anko-sensei nodded towards my knee. Smiling, I thanked her and got up shakily. "Do you need help going to the nurse, Sakura-chan?" I looked back at Anko. "I think I'll be fine. Arigatou, Sensei." I started walking away, which turned out to be a _very_ bad idea. My knees gave out and I hit the ground, hard.

***Sasuke's POV***

I saw Sakura hit the wall in class, and instantly remembered when I had taught her that move. She smiled in embarrassment as Hinata, Ino and Tenten crowded around her, asking questions. Her eyes met mine for a moment before she turned away. I lost sight of her as our class headed outside to the track.

"You will be doing three circuits of bleachers! I expect no complaining, and anyone who stops will run a mile! Do I make myself clear, everyone?" A chorus of 'hai's, groans, and even a squeal of excitement answered her. I took off first. I had completed the first circuit before Anko could walk a hundred paces. That's when I saw it.

Sakura fell through the air, her expression strangely blank, even when she raked her knee against the concrete. Ino, Tenten and Hinata set her in the grass, worried looks on their faces. I kept going, keeping an eye on them the whole time. By the time my third circuit was done, Sakura was walking towards the main building. That's when I saw it again. She fell.

Running towards her, I saw her as though we were stuck in slow-motion. She fell, her knees giving out, shock in her eyes. Her body jolted forwards, and I caught her at the last moment. Time returned to normal as I looked down at her gravely. "Sakura-chan," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and her breath left her in a sigh as she looked up at me. "Are you all right?" Her brilliant green eyes locked with mine, and I was instantly transported back to the day that she looked at me and said that she was leaving.

Anko's loud voice jolted us out of our shared memory. "Haruno Sakura, I refuse to let you go to the nurse alone. Sasuke, will you take Sakura to the nurse, please? I don't want her to hurt herself again. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, go do the circuits. Sakura will be fine with Sasuke. Go on, all of you." The girls reluctantly turned away, giving one last look at me and Sakura. "Sakura, before you two leave..." Anko handed a bottle of pills to Sakura. "This was dropped off to the school today, for you. I think you know who it's from." Smiling gently, she turned to me and her look hardened. "Sasuke, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Placing Sakura on the wall gently, I followed Anko over to the sidelines. "What is it, Sensei?" She pursed her lips, her expression unhappy. Mumbling under her breath, I caught the words, "...not sure how to explain without giving away her condition..." Anko looked up, her expression calm and collected, like Itachi's when he's trying to hide something. "Sakura-chan is a delicate student. She's doubtless a wonderful ninja, as you saw from her earlier today, but she's still a girl, and that makes her breakable. Sasuke, you're strong. Sometimes I think you're stronger than I give you credit for. But sometimes you don't seem to know your own strength. Ino-chan is the same way. I would appreciate it," she looked at me, "along with Sakura, no doubt, if you would be gentle when you touch her. Treat her like she's made of thin glass; too rough a touch and she could break. Are we clear, Sasuke?" When I nodded, Anko's expression softened. "Good. Now, get going. You both need time to change before going to the nurse. And no, I don't expect to see either of you coming back to my class today. Dismissed."

Walking back to Sakura, I mulled over Sensei's words. The Sakura-chan I remembered from two years ago was strong enough to spar with me without getting injured easily. Now, Anko, of all my teachers, was telling me that she was delicate and 'breakable'. What had happened when she left? Studying her, I noticed that her skin was paler than I remembered. Her uniform was strangely distorted, especially around her shoulders, as if she were trying to cover something up. Nudging her, she stood with difficulty and leaned against me slightly as we walked back inside. I led her up to the girl's locker room entrance, just to make sure she could get in okay. Satisfied with her progress, I changed quickly. Waiting for her outside, I felt restless as the minutes ticked by. After six minutes solid of waiting around with no sign of her, I swallowed my pride and walked into her locker room.

I found her on the floor, against one of the lockers. Her head was down, and she was back in the school uniform. Her hands covered her wounded knee, as if trying to hide it. Blood dripped down her leg, staining the white socks that made up a part of our uniform. "Sakura?" She didn't respond. Worry stabbed at me, and I lifted her face up. She was unconscious, and before I could consider what I was doing, she was in my arms and I was almost running down the hallway.

She was so light in my arms. One of my hands supported her waist, and the other held her legs at the knees, careful to avoid the injury. Halfway to the infirmary, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open momentarily. "S-Sasuke-kun? What..." I looked at her as I turned another corner. "Shh, it's all right. We're almost there. Shizune-san will help you, and then we'll go to class, okay? I won't let you go, and I'll wait for you." As soon as I said the last sentence, I saw her eyes glint from a memory before she passed out again. Wetness touched my fingers, and I saw that she was losing blood. She wasn't supposed to be losing this much blood- her body should have stopped the flow by now. What had happened to Sakura in the two years we'd been apart?

***Sakura's POV***

"Wh-where am I?" My voice seemed weak to my ears, and it frightened me more than the fact that I didn't know where I was. I tried to sit up, but I was instantly dizzy, and a pair of hands pushed me gently down onto the cot. "Shh, shh. You're in the infirmary. Sasuke carried you in here, and I swear, I almost had a heart attack. It's been a while since a student has come to me, bleeding all over the floor, in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha, and anemic, on top of it all." When she mentioned Sasuke, I tensed, scanning the room for him as I remembered his voice and his words as he carried me. _"I won't let you go, and I'll wait for you."_ The nurse, who I presumed to be Shizune-san, smiled at me and reassured me. "He's waiting for you outside. We need to talk about your condition, and I don't like to discuss personal things with a student while another is present."

Shizune shut the door and turned to me. "Haruno Sakura, 15 years old. Diagnosed with anemia and leukemia eighteen months ago." She was reading directly off of my file, and though it irked me to have her reading about me like a science project, I let her speak. "So, you've been dealing with this quietly for over a year, huh?" She looked incredulous, shaking her head. "Honestly, you young people these days. I don't understand how you do what you do, Sakura-chan, but it's inspiring." Shizune-san looked at me in admiration for an instant before returning to the collected school nurse she was.

"I see Anko gave you the pills; I was told by your mother that you're supposed to take them every day, three times; once in the morning, once with lunch, and once at night before sleeping. Have you been taking them three times a day?" She shook the bottle gingerly. "It doesn't sound like many have been ingested recently, Sakura-chan. Remember to take them during lunch, all right? You can come here to take them, but make sure you come with someone. I don't want you passing out in the hallway again. Also, if you get cut by anything at all, come to me. I don't care if it's the smallest papercut the world has seen; if it's bleeding, come see me, and we'll take care of it. I don't know how much you know about your own health, but I do know that this will be terrible to hear. Sakura-chan, you're suffering from a combination of hemophilia, anemia, and leukemia the likes of which I've never seen. At this rate, you won't be able to be a ninja on the front lines; you'll have to be a medic ninja." Shizune gave me a sad smile as she bandaged my knee. I hissed my breath out and she ushered me to the door.

"I've informed Tsunade-san about your condition, and she promised me that she would let your mother know as soon as possible. Your next teacher knows where you've been, so no worries there. Sasuke is waiting for you outside, so here are your things. Oh, and Sakura-chan? I recommend getting a bag to carry around. You won't want your books to bruise your arms."

***Sasuke's POV***

I could hear snippets of the conversation after Shizune closed the door. "I don't care if it's the smallest papercut... come see me...suffering from a combination... likes of which I've never seen... have to be a medic ninja." Here the sound of bandages being tied interrupted Shizune's words, and I heard Sakura's low hiss. The door opened, and I turned to face Sakura. My breath caught and I took an involuntary step forwards.

She looked terrible. Her skin was white, even paler than mine, and she swayed on her feet. Her smile towards Shizune-san looked forced, and her eyes were dull with shock and... suffering? She nodded weakly and looked at me. Pain flashed across her eyes briefly, and her arms trembled, a book dropping off the stack. I snatched it before it hit the floor and took her supplies from her. "Don't give me that look; you wouldn't be happy if you dropped all these." I kept my voice mysterious and my gaze hidden, and she looked startled before nodding slightly. I caught Shizune-san's gaze for an instant, surprised to see the glitter of worried amusement in her eyes. Shaking her head, she shut the door.

Walking down the hall with Sakura brought back memories that had been filed away out of reach for some time. _Smiling. Laughing with her. Her pink hair ahead of me as I chased her around until we both collapsed on the ground, laughing even harder. Her green eyes sparkling at me. Sakura shrieking and twisting away as I tickled her mercilessly. Her arms around my neck as we posed for her mother's camera._ The last memory paused me for an instant, and Sakura looked at me questioningly, the dull look still in her eyes. _"I wonder if she still has that picture... I do. It's on my desk, along with every picture I ever took of her and with her. I guess I just can't let her go and forget that promise we made."_

"Sasuke-kun, why does Karin seem to hate me?" Sakura's quiet voice shook me out of my reminiscing. "Karin hates everyone who's considered a threat to her. She lives to get to me, but I've told her that I'm taken," I said in reply, my eyes on Sakura without her knowledge. She nodded, sadness gripping her features along with the flash of pain I'd seen earlier. "I made a promise to a girl around two years ago, stating that I'd wait for her... I'm still waiting for her to remember that promise. I've waited for her for two years, and I don't want to let her go again..." I hadn't realized that I'd spoken aloud until Sakura stopped me.

"You- that promise-" She sounded choked with shock. Her eyes were wide, searching mine, and she was holding her breath. "Sakura-chan, how could I forget that promise? It's what got me to where I am today; without it, I'd probably be at home, curled up, trying to forget the pain your disappearance caused. I waited for you, and you came back," I said, my eyes softening as I took a step toward her. "I'm just waiting for you to remember what you promised me and carry it out. I've lost you once; I'm not letting you leave me again without a very good reason."

Looking at her, I saw a flash of the girl I'd loved from the moment I met her. Her eyes gained some of their sparkle again, and her lips rose in a hopeful smile. "So, you remembered?" Her whisper was soft, but the undertone of happiness in it brought a smile to my face. "Sakura-chan, I never forgot. I made a promise, and I always keep my promises." Before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around my neck. I stood stock-still for an instant before bringing up my free arm to hold her against me. It felt like an eternity that we stood there, but it must have been only two minutes. What brought us back to the real world? A pencil.

One of Sakura's pencils dropped onto the floor, reminding us where we were. Giving a small smile, Sakura ducked out of reach and bent to pick up the pencil. Bending over, one hand rose to hold her head, and the gesture confused me. Had she developed a headache from the stress she'd experienced the past hour? "Are you all right, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" I drew out her name playfully, but my concern shone in my eyes. "Hm? Oh, yes, Sasuke-kun! I'm fine. Let's go to class before we get in trouble." Her eyes sparkled again and a smile touched her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: I'm sorry for waiting so long to update! I really am... I feel horrible for not keeping up better with this! School is being a b****, and I'm trying hard to keep things under control. This chapter is a little... everywhere. It's all over the place, in my opinion... I had to come back to different sections over time spans from three days to a week and a half later. As a result, it's a bit of a minefield as far as mood goes... I think it turned out as well as possible. ...Gomenasai for rambling. ^.^ I hope you like this chapter... Kami-sama knows it took long enough! :) I loved the reviews I got... They made me very happy. I'll try to be more consistent with my updates. :D I hope you enjoy this_**** chapter!**

* * *

~Chapter Three: Slip~  
*Sakura's POV***  
**I'd forgotten how perceptive Sasuke-kun was. Picking up my pencil, I felt my wig slip a bit and automatically reached up to steady it. When I stood again, he asked if I was all right. Reassuring him that I was fine, I suggested that we head to class with a smile. Inside, though my face was happy and carefree, I was in a war zone. Inner Sakura and I were waging war over the idea of telling Sasuke-kun about my condition, or conditions.** C'mon Sakura, he'll find out eventually! We need to tell him before he finds out the hard way. If he were to hear in an unpleasant situation, we could lose him again. I don't want for us to go through that again! Let's just go and tell him! **

I snarled at her simple-mindedness._ But I don't want to tell him yet! I want to catch up, learn what's been happening in the time I've been gone! Obviously he's gotten more popular... He's found some more friends, too! I want to take this slowly, this time... I don't want to drag him into my problems, and I don't want to ruin what we have right now. Can we do that? I just want to go slow and not let go early this time._

**That's what she said, Sakura-chan!**

_Shut up! And you need to stop talking; I'm in class._

"Uchiha-san, why are you late? And could this be Miss Haruno, the new student that everyone's been hearing so much about? I heard about_ that_ too, Miss Haruno. My condolences about-" I hurriedly cut her off. "Thank you, Sensei. I am the new student. I believe I will be residing her permanently unless plans change in the future. And Sasuke-kun was late because he was helping me out." I blushed after I realized how I had just referred to Sasuke.

**Well, that ship sailed a long time ago, Sa-ku-ra. We both know that you love him, aa? It's good for you to practice calling him Sasuke-kun! We'll be needing the experience as we build up this relationship!** Inner cackled as she pushed her way back to the front of my mind._ I told you to shut up! I'm in class!_

"Sasuke, Sakura, you are both going to be in the desks in the back. You missed the seating chart at the beginning of this class; those are the last two spots open. Go and take your seats. We are doing a partner activity, and, ironically, as you were last to the class you will be working together. I have no one else to pair up with either of you. Dismissed."

Class passed slowly, like molasses was coating the smallest digits of time. I was very aware that Sasuke-kun was sitting close to me, and I felt even more aware of the looks I was receiving from everyone in the room. I saw Ino waving excitedly at me from the front row of the class, and Hinata was sitting close to a blonde boy on the right side of the room. Tenten was by a black-haired boy on the left side of the room, and right in front of Ino sat a boy with black hair and a slouch that seemed permanent. As class wore on, I could see that the girls were having a conversation; Ino would throw notes across the room, and then whip out her phone to text something quickly.

She shot me a big grin when Sensei turned around to scribble on the board. A piece of paper crash-landed on my table and settled on the edge of my desk. Snatching it, I saw what she had written. Hey! You look like you lost your dog; is something wrong? You just don't seem happy right now, but you look better than you did an hour ago! And Sasuke keeps staring at you. It's kinda weird to see him looking at you so much... By the way, if Karin's bothering you with her looks and mutters, either ignore her or tell me if she gets out of line. I'd LOVE an excuse to ruin her 'pretty' face. So, what was up with that reference to Sasuke earlier? I thought Karin was going to have a heart attack... and then I thought you were going to die of heat stroke, as fast as your face colored up! XD Tell meeee! Please?

I smiled, looking up at her and shaking my head. She clasped her hands together in a begging motion and pouted a bit. I rolled my eyes at her and started writing as she gave a brief victory dance in her seat. _Fine, Ino-pig. You're like a pig for dramatic stories and gossip; I think I understand the nickname now. I just found out something really depressing, and it's personal, so I'd like to withhold it for now... and about the staring, I know. I can feel him looking at me. I wish that Karin would stop shooting me daggers, and I don't want to be cornered by her in the near future... Is it just me, or does she have a fixation with scissors?! I've seen her look at me and then a pair of scissors for the past ten minutes now! ...The reference was a habit from my childhood... We were really good friends, and then I had to move, so we made a promise. I'm not going into specifics on that one either. :P If you want to know, ask Sasuke-kun. . By the way, you can text me, ya know. My number's on the back!_

I threw the paper back at her, and she caught it before it reached Karin's notice. The redhead looked around suspiciously, and her venomous glare settled on me when Ino squealed slightly, reading the note. Hinata and Tenten looked over at her eagerly as she started texting double-time. A minute later, they knew, and all were sending me looks that practically screamed, 'Kawaii!' I smiled cheekily at them and glanced over at Sasuke-kun for an instant. My eyes met his, and he smiled at me before returning his attention to Sensei.

"By next time I want to see six short stories and four poems that you and your partner develop together. Class is dismissed. I will see you all after the weekend." Sighing, I started gathering my books before I realized that they weren't there. Puzzled, I turned to see Sasuke-kun hiding a smile. My books were in one hand, and his were in the other. "Sasuke-kun, c'mon. Let me have my books back..." He placed almost all of them down on the desk, but retained his hold on my agenda. "Give it back," I laughed, trying to grab it without much success. He leaned forward suddenly and whispered in my ear. "Remember the promise and I'll give it back." I shivered as his breath danced across my skin, and nodded, my eyes softening slightly. I opened my mouth to reply when a high shriek interrupted me.

"Sasuke-kun!" A figure blurred across the room, careening into Sasuke and knocking me away. I felt my wig slipping, felt myself falling, and saw my supplies spilling onto the ground. The only thought circulating my head was, _"Damn it. If I don't catch my wig, my secret will be exposed. If I fall, my secret will be exposed. If I cut myself, my secret will be exposed. If I punch Karin, my secret will be exposed, but I will have ruined her face for a while. Which one wins?"_ I didn't have time to contemplate the winning side of my ponderings because I hit the floor, hard.

***Sasuke's POV***

_"Shit,"_ was all I could think when I saw Karin streaking towards me. "Sasuke-kun!" She screamed at me, her shrill voice hurting my ears. I saw Sakura's expression, shock mixed with pain and terror, as she became airborne. Her books spilled onto the floor as she clutched her head. I felt the redheaded slut smash into me, pushing me back a few steps. She started jabbering, but I couldn't hear anything she said. All my attention was on Sakura, falling through the air and descending rapidly towards the ground. She hit the floor and didn't move.

I don't know what fuelled my reaction, but in an instant, Karin was shoved away and I was holding Sakura in my arms. There was a commotion by the door; most of the class was openmouthed, looking at the three of us, the chaotic state the back row was in, and the state of Sakura and me. Sensei's face was turning purple as she marched towards Karin, who was staring at Sakura and I, a dazed expression on her face. I held Sakura close to me, shielding her from the commotion in the room, and my focus snapped back to her when she moved slightly in my arms. "Sa-ku-ra-chan?" I dragged her name out gently, tenderly, looking for any signs that she could hear me. She moved weakly again, and turned her head to look up at me. "Sasuke-kun," she stated happily, her mouth curving into a smile. "I would hug you, but I'm not in the best condition right now. Can you help me get up so I can go see Shizune-san? It's important, and after that I want to talk to you."

I nodded mutely, shock flooding my body at the state of her. Her entire right side was bruising rapidly from her collision with the floor, and there were several cuts and stabs on her face and arms that were bleeding at an abnormal rate. Her green eyes shook me to the core, though. A terrible mixture of fear, pain, and sadness filled them. "I didn't want it to turn out this way, Sasuke-kun... I didn't want to have to tell you this way." Sakura mumbled under her breath before going limp.

I was instantly up and out the door, running down the halls, again, with her in my arms, bridal-style. I carried her close to me, and the students filing outside through the halls parted to make way for me. My fangirls screamed in surprise and envy when they saw Sakura-chan in my arms, but they trailed off as I reached Shizune-san's office and shut the door. "Shizune-san! Shizune-san!" My voice came out panicked, and I looked worriedly at the girl I held. She still wasn't awake, and it was worrying me. "Oh, Kami-sama. Sasuke, get her in here this instant! What the hell happened?!" Shizune's tone surprised me. Instead of complaining about the noise I was making, she was upset about Sakura's condition. Quickly, I related the events with Karin. "Oh, Kami-sama, this isn't good. Shit... I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Sasuke-san. I need to work on her without any interruptions if I can save her. This is serious. I'll see Karin expelled for this." Rage seethed in her voice as she pushed me towards the door. I was walking out when a weak voice interrupted us both.

"N-ne... Sasuke-kun... he can stay... Shizune-san, I need to tell him. Let him stay, please..." Sakura turned her head to look at me. Tears filled her eyes. "Itai..." she whimpered, but continued to speak. "Ano, Sasuke-kun... can you please be with me? I need to hold onto something more solid than an armrest or a chair to get through this..." I nodded again; my throat choked as I looked at her. Moving to her side, I fell to my knees, clasping her hand and dropping my head down onto the bed next to her. To my surprise, I was crying. Tears were dripping steadily down my face as Sakura sighed. I could tell that Shizune was moving around, collecting materials in a mad rush. "Don't forget your promise... please... Sakura-chan, I don't want to lose you." I was able to look up at her when I said this, and her eyes warmed as she looked into my eyes. "I don't intend to leave again, Sa-su-ke-kun. Just stay here and we can talk later," she said with a bright smile, her eyes closing and her body relaxing into the cot.

Shizune worked furiously over Sakura as I knelt there beside her, remembering everything we'd gone through together. Occasionally Sakura would whimper from whatever Shizune was doing and would grip my hand a little tighter, as if reassuring herself that I was there. "I've done everything I can, considering where I am. Sasuke, there's a bed in the back; I'd like for you to take Sakura there. Let her rest, and you can stay with her. Just don't do anything that could even risk harming her; I don't want to have another ten years of my life scared away." Her tone, rather than being reprimanding and sharp, was sad and anxious. "Oh, and please, give her one of these pills. I've crushed this one up; it's been dissolved into some water. Make sure she drinks it before she really goes to sleep." Shizune turned and grasped the phone by her desk. I saw that she was trembling, and for some reason, that scared me. "Please wake up."

***Sakura's POV***

I wasn't sure what was real anymore. I felt like I'd been run over by a steamroller crushing glass, but at the same time I felt safe and warm. There were emotions running through me that I hadn't felt in a long time; pain, love, regret, and others battled for dominance in my heart. My Inner made an appearance, struggling to stand. She looked terrible. She was hurt so badly that I gasped, and she was wilting under the strain of withholding the emotions I was feeling.

**S-Sakura-chan... We need to wake up... Everyone needs us to wake up and come back! We can't be here forever, and we need to keep that promise. We always take our promises seriously... And he's crying next to us, begging for us to open our eyes. S-Sakura...** Inner's eyes glazed over as she lost the fight for consciousness. She disappeared and the emotional war resumed, but I panicked.

_If Inner has disappeared, doesn't that mean I'm dying? No! I didn't come back after two fucking years of being in the same pain and heartbroken to die! I want to live so I can KEEP MY PROMISE!_ "Sasuke-kun!" Crying out his name, my eyes shot open.

***Sasuke's POV***

I had been reduced to a tiny flare of hope in a nearly-comatose body. All I could do was watch her irregular breathing and listen to Shizune cry, calling too many people to count. I sat on the bed, holding Sakura against me gently as I held her hand securely, bestowing a small kiss every now and then to her face. My heart was breaking, though; I whispered the one thing I wanted more than anything to her. "Please wake up, Sakura-chan."

I could hear her, even when I closed my eyes against the tears still streaming down my face. She would twitch every once in a while, whimpering and tightening her grip on my hand again. I opened my eyes to look at her face when she gasped. "Sasuke-kun!"

Her green eyes were wild with desperation, and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shirt, and I gently held her, rubbing her back with soothing circles to calm her down. "Sasuke-kun... I..." She looked up at me, tears still falling down her pale face. "I want to keep my promise, but I don't know how you'll take what I need to tell you..." She whispered the words softly, and I tsked at her.

Her eyes widened as I wiped her tears away with my thumb, careful not to press her delicate skin too hard. "Sakura, I've waited for two years for you. I've waited two years to hear your voice. I'll listen to whatever you need to tell me." I smiled at her, my eyes soft and open, my emotions on display. Sakura's green eyes narrowed momentarily, filling with tears, and then she pushed herself up to look at me eye to eye.

***Sakura's POV***

"I've never liked being unable to do something... I've never liked being weak. You know that." I smiled shakily at Sasuke, warmth filling my eyes before pain clouded them. "I... I think that you deserve to know why I've been doubting my abilities to keep the promise I made to you..." I hesitated, and my Inner pushed to the front of my mind. Kami-sama, girl, just spit it out! He deserves to know... We love him too much to let him stay in the dark about why we've been pushing him away. I can't speak for you... You know that if I could, I would. Inner sounded wistful, and tears glittered in her eyes. Inner, you're supposed to be the charismatic half of my soul... you're my Nee-sama... You've never cried in front of me. Now I don't think I'll be able to see clearly when I tell him. I guess the truth is that we're both afraid of what this confession will do to our life and our relationship with Sasuke-kun. I smiled sadly, closing my eyes as I realized that what I said was true. I was afraid... I was afraid of losing Sasuke-kun, and of losing touch with everything because of the enormity of my situation.

"Sasuke-kun... I want to keep my promise, but I can't hold this back anymore." I raised my head to look at him, smiling through the fresh wave of tears that dripped down my face. Reaching up was the hardest thing I've ever done. Grasping my wig, I pulled it off my head. I kept my eyes trained on the long pink hair that I'd loved while I'd been able to have it as I waited for his response. Finally, after sitting in silence for a few minutes, I dared to raise my eyes to his.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, as if he'd wanted to say something before I revealed my situation. "Sasuke-kun... I wish I didn't have to tell you this way. I also wish that I didn't have more than this to tell you." I breathed deeply, my face crumpling as I fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. "I don't just have leukemia. I'm losing the war. I have leukemia, anemia, and hemophilia... That's why I see Shizune-san so much, and why I kept running away from you... I didn't want you to be hurt when I couldn't do what a normal person could." I carefully placed the wig back on my head before I dropped my voice to a whisper as I forced out the next words.

"It hurt, Sasuke-kun. It still hurts, and I'm scared of it. I don't want to lose you because of this, but I didn't know what to do besides push away everyone who got close to me... It was the only way I knew how to cope with my conditions. But..." I couldn't way what I wanted to say, not now, not like this. **Nee-chan, screw what we wanted to say. We have to tell him, before we lose him. At least then we can pass without regrets. Ne, you know I'm right. Let's go out in a burst of flames, together.**

My Inner threaded her fingers through mine, squeezing softly, reassuringly. Our emotions, for the first time, resonated together. Love and sadness were featured above everything else.** It's all right,** she whispered to me._ Arigatou, Inner. I know, but that doesn't make it any easier._ We smiled at each other, not arguing, for the first time in two years.

Breathing deeply, we turned and faced Sasuke-kun together. "Sasuke-kun, I love you. I know this is a really shitty situation to tell you that, but I needed to say it. Do what you will; I've reached the point where I can't hold back anything anymore. I can't hold all these feelings inside, I can't hide my tears anymore, and I can't hide the fact that I'm in love with someone who won't love me back-!" My words were cut off abruptly by Sasuke. My eyes widened as I realized what I was feeling.

Sasuke's lips moved softly against mine; they applied enough pressure for me to know that this was real, but not enough to bruise my fragile body. I was still frozen, shocked, when he moved back. His eyes opened as he sighed almost inaudibly, meeting mine. The feeling in them shocked me more than anything, even more than his actions._ S-Sasuke-kun looks... angry, and am I insane or is there pain in his eyes, too?! Help me, Inner! I can't figure this out! ...Inner? Nee-sama?! Where are you?!_ I turned mentally to face my other Self. Her face was blank, completely shell-shocked. **S-S-Sasuke-kun l-loves us?! How did I miss this?! Why did I not realize this! Why the hell did we leave two years ago, when he was just starting to love us?! Sakura, I need you to slap me. Please.** Her wide green eyes looked at me as her body started shaking violently.

I'm sorry, Nee-sama... But you asked me to. We both cried out from the impact, but her eyes were clearer. S-Sakura-chan... Go back to Sasuke, and say what I tell you to. It's important. We can still save this. Go, before we lose him! Inner pushed me out to the real world.

"Sasuke-kun... Gomenasai. I love you... I never wanted to cause this much pain, and I only ever wanted you to love me." I paused, searching his eyes. They narrowed at me, a trace of pain still showing in his eyes. "I have to ask... I can't live without knowing the answer. Do you love me? If you don't, I can carry on without regretting this moment. If you do, then I can keep my promise without doubts about your views on this." I bit my lip lightly, mindful of the fragility of my skin, and waited for his answer.

For a long moment, he sat there, unmoving, his face shadowed. Finally, he raised his head, looking straight into my eyes, and I braced myself for the rejection I was sure was coming. My Inner began singing, though, as he smiled softly. "Sakura, I've been waiting for you for two years. I've been keeping myself alive with our promise. I've loved you for three years, Sakura-chan. I believe we're seeing eye to eye now, and I think that we've both waited long enough for this. I love you. I've never stopped, and I never want to let you go again. I don't care what it takes; I'll never let you slip through my fingers. Whether you like it or not, I'm never leaving you alone again. I'll get us through this. I'd rather be with you even under these conditions than be forced to live an empty life without you." He finished his speech by pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

Shizune bustled in and we jumped apart. I knew my face was bright red, and Sasuke was trying hard to not appear murderous. "Eh... Bad timing?" Shizune chuckled. "I'll be back in a second... I need to check on something. I think I left some medicines out that want rearranging." Looking at us slyly, Shizune grinned and shut the door. I heard her burst into a fit of giggles and the clink of glass tapping together.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... You don't know how happy you've just made me. You told me that life was empty without me... Mine's been a constant struggle between running towards what I want and what I have to do to live another day. I love you; I wanted to say that for so long, but I couldn't, not without giving something up to compensate. It was the way I had to live; I had to give up my hair to live with chemotherapy. I want to change my lifestyle now. Even if it's just for us and the people I can now call my friends, I want to stop giving things up to be happy. And the only thing I want to give up to be with you is my heart; it belongs to you, and you are the only one that can touch it." I smiled at him, pressing my lips against his once again. He kissed me back for a moment before the knock sounded on the door.

Shizune came in again, glancing between us with a knowing expression. "Sakura, I'm surprised that you recovered from this one... something must have encouraged you to return to us. You scared a good ten years of my life away, coming in like that with Sasuke. But I think you scared him more. By the way, Karin will not be bothering you any more in school; she's being expelled as soon as possible-" Shizune stopped talking as I began protesting. "Iie, I don't want her to be expelled. Please, Shizune-san, please cancel the expulsion. I don't want anyone else to be miserable. Besides, she never knew about me and how I am. If it happens again, then I won't protest, but I'd like to give her another chance... Would you please give her a simplified, less-revealing version of my illness?"

I saw Sasuke and Shizune exchange a look, but I set my jaw and gave my I'm-serious glare in return. After what felt like an eternity, Shizune nodded. "Very well, Sakura. But if it happens again, I swear that I, myself, will throw her out the school's front doors. I don't care who she is; if she's hurting a student, she deserves that." Shizune shook her head slightly, but smiled warmly. "You are clear to go. I can see that you and Sasuke have sorted things out." Shizune winked at me, and I felt my face flush.

"ANYWAY, you may want to come to school with him to avoid potential accidents; I have to share this office with more students than you." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. "I must warn you, though; Tsunade-san has made the staff aware of your conditions so we may better watch over you, and I had to inform your mother of your latest accidents today. Just to prepare you for what may be waiting for you at home amid a pile of tissues." I bit my lip; I'd forgotten about the conditions my mother and I set. A soft pressure on my hand halted my worries.

**Ne, Sakura-chan**, my Inner whispered mischievously, a light dancing in her eyes.** Look down and receive a sweet surprise!** I followed her instructions, not as surprised as I thought I would be to see Sasuke's hand holding mine, his fingers interlaced with mine._ Arigatou, Nee-sama. I think everything is going to turn out to be okay._ Smiling with Shizune-san, laughing with my Inner Self, and experiencing life in love with Sasuke, I knew that everything would work out, and I didn't stop the happiness that spread through me._ Whatever happens, I will smile and remember how I got to where I am; I will remember what makes me happy and keep loving. It's the only way to really live._

_**Me: I hope you liked it! I'm going to *regrettably* be busy with school until spring break shows up... I'll try to find a little time here and there to work on another chapter. :) All the reviews from you guys are amazing and I feel so happy and fuzzy after I read them. LOL. Anyway, I hope to be putting up another chapter soon! Until then, ja ne!**_**_:D_**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4: Tripping~

*Karin's POV*

I growled, tapping my foot impatiently in the empty room. Leaning back in the cold desk, I scanned the office I was in and scowled, listening to my Inner's ranting. Sasuke-kun's mine! MINE! But... GRRRR! That pink-haired bitch comes along, and suddenly everything's about HER. I don't care what it takes, but I'll take what belongs to me! He was my first, and he'll be mine again. I know he likes me. He can pretend he doesn't care that I exist, but he wasn't complaining that night, after my birthday party. He was moaning. Sure, the lights were out, and I was drunk, but that doesn't mean that I don't know my Sasu-kun when I see him.

Karin, the point is that we were DRUNK. I honestly believe that it was Suigetsu... She blushed, her dark hair covering part of her face. That was one reason why I hated my Inner... she was a constant reminder that my red hair was dyed, not natural. I saw white hair, and he wasn't as pale as Sasuke-kun. We have a crush on Sasuke. Sui has always been around us... Maybe he doesn't go to this school. So what? He's a wonderful person. I honestly believe that I love him. You can continue holding onto your childish crush, but I am half of your soul. We may treat each other like demons, but we're part of the same soul. And, by the way, Shizune-san is coming to see you, with Tsunade-san.

Get. The. Fuck. Out of my mind! Whore. Sasu-kun is mine. I don't care about your stupid feelings for Sui, but I always get what I want. I growled at my Inner.

...Well, then, you might as well get used to it. Because I'm part of you; I let you get what we want. It's in my hands whether you continue this infatuation or not. Ja ne, Karin.

Tsunade came in with Shizune in tow, both looking unhappily murderous. Tsunade looked at me with distaste, and I laid back in my chair as if I didn't have a care in the world. I knew this was about that stupid little whore that I'd knocked out earlier, but she deserved it. I didn't realize I'd voiced my thoughts aloud until Shizune snarled at me.

"Karin, you don't realize the severity of what you've done. I would have happily thrown you out the school's front doors if it weren't for Sakura. You're lucky she was kind-hearted enough to save you from your expulsion." Her expression got darker, but she calmed when Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, you are suspended for two weeks. You have willingly endangered the lives of one of our students with your reckless behavior. That cannot be overlooked. Your tutor while you're gone will be-" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"What the fuck, Shizune?! She- Sakura- is healthy! That little whore doesn't deserve him, and I always get what I want. She deserved what happened to her." I tossed my head, and saw Shizune turning purple. Uh-oh, Karin. I think you took it a few steps too far. My Inner backed away slowly.

"Karin, she almost died due to your antics of jealousy. If it weren't for Sasuke, she would be dead by now, and you would be guilty of murder. Let me put it this way; Sakura Haruno has a disease that makes her weaker than the average girl. She is constantly in danger of death, and your antics did not help her case. Karin, I am done talking to you. Come to me if you have an injury. Other than that, goodbye. Come back to school in two weeks." Shizune walked out with Tsunade, and I allowed myself to cry.

*Sakura's POV*

"Sasuke-kun... I'm all right. You don't have to carry me." I murmured quietly into his ear, not really protesting. He was carrying me (bridal style!) to my house, with my backpack and his own on his shoulders. No answer. "Sasuke-kun! I'm all right! You don't have to carry me the rest of the way to my house! You'll give my mom a heart attack..." I grumbled. I knew he could hear me, though.

"Sakura-chan, you know why I won't put you down." His tone was gentle, so gentle that I shivered, feeling warm even as a chill swept through me, electric and welcomed at the same time. I leaned my head against his chest and fisted some of his shirt in my hands. "I know... but I don't like feeling so weak." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. I felt him stop, and looked up at him.

His eyes were soft, and he set me down. He kept his arms around me, though, and I closed my eyes as he pulled me in. His soft kiss was short and sweet, and I sighed as he pulled away. Leaning his forehead against mine, he murmured, "You're the strongest person I know. I love you, Sakura." I smiled, closing my eyes again and kissing him. After I pulled back, he picked me up again, and kept walking. I looped my arms around his neck and held on until he stopped walking.

I dropped my arms slowly, unwilling to let go so soon. I cast a look behind me, at the porch with its lights on, and grabbed his hands tightly, pulling him into the shadows by my house, underneath the cherry blossom tree. His small smile gave away that he knew what I wanted. I clambered up the branches, waiting for him to follow. When he didn't, I looked down at him. He stood with his arms out, as if to catch a falling angel. A falling angel... I smiled softly, taking a chance as I pushed myself off the branch I clung to. I fell through the air, feeling as though I had wings; the time seemed to slow. My pink tresses billowed in the slight wind created by my passage through the air. I closed my eyes as time sped up again, bracing for an impact. There was none.

Sasuke's arms held me softly, absorbing my impact for me and cradling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, not wanting to let this moment go. I didn't want him to leave. I would feel alone again. Sasuke must have had the same feeling, because he set me on my feet and backed me gently against the tree. I ran my hands through his hair, feeling joy in my heart as his arms wound around me, bringing me closer.

The light in my living room flickered on, surprising both of us. Quick and quiet as shadows, we raced to the front yard again, making it to the driveway just as my okaasan opened the door. "Sakura-chan? Are you there?" I wanted more than anything to keep quiet, to spend a few more moments with the person I loved, but I didn't want her to worry any more about me. "Kaasan, I'm here. I'll come in in a second. I have to say goodbye to someone." She nodded at me, understanding what I meant. A gleam in her eyes suggested that she knew more than she let on with her calm nature.

The door shut and I couldn't stay where I was another second. I crossed to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. My cheeks turned pink when I felt my gesture of affection being returned, along with his lips meeting the curve of my exposed shoulder. I smiled against his shoulder, gently biting my lip to stop my cries from escaping. "I will miss you... I know I'll wake up tomorrow wondering if this was all a wonderful dream. How will I know it's not? It's scaring me...!" My whispers were cut off by Sasuke's lips. They spoke volumes to me, moving softly against mine with a meaning that was clearer than glass. I love you.

I drew back. "I think I'll remember that it was real. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." I blinked shyly at him, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne?" His soft chuckle and nuzzle confirmed it. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Bye," I whispered, turning to walk inside. His murmured words drifted into my hearing range, but when I turned to look at him one last time, he was gone. I love you, Sakura. Sleep well.

I slept with a smile on my face and dreams of a certain black-haired boy.


End file.
